Over the years, gaming machines have grown in both sophistication and gaming features to maintain player interest. Gaming machines have gone from relatively simple devices providing a player with an opportunity to win cash awards to sophisticated, multi-media devices. Even more, the games presented on the gaming machines have become increasingly intricate. For example, slot-style games may include five or more reels with twenty or more paylines. Furthermore, games may include one or more bonus games or different game modes that allow a player to participate in a community game or a tournament. Accordingly, with the increasing complexity of these games, there is a continuing need for gaming machines to have the capabilities to support these games.